The use of watersports apparatus, for example; surfboard, boogie boards, skim boards and wake boards have become increasingly popular for recreational usage. Many of the watersports apparatus, particularly surfboards, have become expensive and subject to thief if left unattended or unsecured.
However, the ability to secure watersports apparatus is limited due to the lack of attachment surfaces available. Moreover, the addition of attachment surfaces requires expensive customization and may interfere with the “feel” of the board during use or otherwise introduces protuberances and/or depressions which both hinder the use of the board and adds cosmetically undesirable visual features.
In general, most of the improvements in the relevant art, have been directed toward locking racks which are used for transporting the watersports apparatus by motor vehicle to a location for use. However, few simple devices are available to secure the watersports apparatus when in a location for use and do not require modification of the watersports apparatus for attaching a locking device. Therefore, a watersports apparatus locking device which is highly portable and does not require modifications for use is highly desirable in the relevant art.